


Troublemaker

by httydfreakforever



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httydfreakforever/pseuds/httydfreakforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is an irresponsible troublemaker. But how much do you really know about him? A group of Jack Frost stories that are coming straight from my imagination. (Warning, I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters.) Every time someone gives me ideas I will update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

Easter Sunday morning, 1968.

(Jack's POV)

I sighed as another child walked through me. I didn't know what to do. I have tried everything in my power to get them to see me, but they never do. I don't know what to do anymore.

(3rd person POV)

As Jack sat there his emotions were slipping out. Jack sat as he slowly felt desperation seeping in to grab at him. Jack looked up at the full moon as tears slipped down his face. "Manny," he said in between sobs. He whispered the same question he had been asking for almost three hundred years: "Why?"

As Jack whispered those words he felt his emotions take over. Soon it was snowing, then drizzling, then coming down hard and fast. Not even Jack could see the designs on the snowflakes around him. Tears blurred his vision as he remembered.

Jack remembered all those times he had sat and watched children. Kids like him who played with their siblings. Whose dad's helped them, provided for them. Whose mothers patched them up and kissed their foreheads. Whose grandparents who visited them and spoiled them. He didn't know if he had had family who loved him, heck he didn't even know if he had even HAD a family. As the snow swirled around him, spinning faster all the time, Jack realized he had lost the one thing that he had tried to keep.

Hope.

(Three days later.)

"WHAT IN MIM's NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A very loud voice rang out over the quiet pond where Jack was sleeping. Jack jumped up from where he was lying on the ice and initially jumped into a defensive position.

"W-who's there?" He mumbled, only half awake. Suddenly the ground opened underneath him and down he went, through the rabbit hole. "Bunnymund why am I here?" He tiredly asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"YOU'RE 'HERE 'CAUSE YOU FROZE EVERYTHIN' ON EASTER!" It was easy to tell that Bunnymund was still fuming.

"So?"

"EVERYTHING WAS POSTPONED AND ALL MY HARD WORK WAS RUINED! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Well if you had helped me feel wanted and hopeful that I might get some believers then I wouldn't have reacted the way I did." Jack muttered to quietly for Bunnymund to hear. Before he could ask what Jack had said Jack had taken flight and disappeared from Bunnymund's range of vision. Jack wasn't seen again until he was chosen to be a guardian by MiM.

(This happens three weeks before Jack's first Christmas as a guardian.)

(Bunnymund's POV)

Another one of North's Meetings. Same old, same old. You would think with all the yetis and elves the guy would be able to make his own toys but OH NO, the gumby has to call us in at least 15 times each year during December, and he KNOWS that I HATE traveling to his workshop because of the snow, and he won't let me build a tunnel that leads straight to his entryway because he doesn't want flowers growing inside every time I come or go. I walked through the door to see Jack off to my right, ready to throw a snowball at me. "Don't even think about it mate," I told him.

"Fun sucker," I heard him mutter as I passed him.

"Oh rack off yah bloody show pony." I was sick and tired of his pranks and was not going to tolerate anything today. I was in a bad mood as it was, I didn't need anything else to add to my busy work schedule. "What do you need help with mate?" I asked, the sooner I got started the sooner I could go back to my Warren. I wasn't disappointed, as North put me right to work. 

There I was painting a toy soldier when suddenly I realized that I couldn't put it down, it was frozen to my hand! "FROST!" I roared looking up to find that he wasn't there. Then my feet were frozen to the floor and my favorite paintbrush was plucked from my grasp. There he stood, standing, and watching me with a very smug look on his face. The larrikin was laughing at me! "Let me go yah brat!" I yelled.

"Aw, come on Roo, loosen up a little," He KNOWS that I HATE being called 'Roo', and yet he does it for fun!

"What is the matter with you?" I shouted. "Don't you know that we have work to do? Not everything is about having fun! I don't know how North puts up with having you In his workshop, you are always pulling pranks and messing things up! You just don't know when to stop, do you? You just have to push and push and push until you push us over the edge. I'll bet that you have never worked a day in your life, all you care about is pulling pranks on people. Do you know how many people you have hurt, with all your blizzards and storms? Do you know how many parents you have worried? How many people your powers have hurt?" I don't know what got into me, but I took one look at Jack's tear-stained face and realized that I had gone to far.

(Jack's POV)

He doesn't understand how many times I've wanted to be able to die. Watching all those funerals during my first 200 years. While I couldn't control my powers I HATED myself, watching those sobbing figures crying over what I'd done. They don't understand how painful that was, all they've done is bring joy to children, but I've killed or permanently damaged as many as I've brought joy to. It hurts, more than they'll ever know. And I have to live with myself for the rest of eternity. They don't understand what it feels like to be all alone. They've always their believers, always had each other. And who did I have? No one. Even if I don't blame them for not wanting to be around me, it still hurts. I could see that he regretted his words but it was too late. I called Wind and she flew me to Antarctica. She ruffled my hair in an attempt to comfort me but it didn't really work. When we reached our destination I sobbed, tears blurring my vision as I cried long into the night.

(Bunnymund's POV)

"What did you DO?" North was yelling at me. "I've never seen Jack so sad," he whispered quietly.

For once Tooth was silent. "You guys," She suddenly whispered. "I know that we have never done this before, but I think that we should look at Jack's memories." We were all stunned. Tooth NEVER looked at people's memories, they were sacred to her, and we knew that if she was suggesting that we do it then she meant it. We looked at each other and slowly, we nodded.

We quickly got into the sleigh and flew to Tooth's palace. She fetched Jack's memories and we opened them together.

(No one's POV)

The Guardians watched as Jack grew up, the memories showing them bits and pieces of his life, the world quickly changing around them.

Suddenly everything slowed down until you could only hear "Jack, I'm scared." They watched as Jack saved his sister from the breaking ice. They were about to cheer when suddenly, Jack fell into the pond. Before they could react, the Guardians were suddenly shown Jack's life as a spirit. Him playing with kids, bringing them joy, then having the kids walk right through him. Then they finally reached the blizzard of '68. They saw Jack, tears streaming down his face, as he started desperately at the moon, eyes searching for the answers that he so desperately sought.

When the were back at the palace they looked at each other to find that all four of them were crying. "I didn't know that Jack died," Tooth whispered. "I-I just assumed that well, that he- he," she burst into tears.

"Now I realize what he said to me, before he flew away." Bunnymund said quietly. "He told me that if I was the guardian of hope, where was I when he needed me most." They somberly vowed to be as nice as possible to the winter spirit.

Sandy sent all the children dreams of Jack Frost that night, Tooth and North got together and made a carving of a snowflake out of Jack's teeth so that he could wear them as a necklace, and Bunnymund made lots of different chocolates and desserts.

(Jack's POV)

I looked up and saw the Northern Lights. North was calling a meeting. I really didn't want to go, but Wind was very persistent. I flew through the window and immediately saw the other Guardians sitting on the couch talking in low voices. Tooth looked like she was going to cry. Bunnymund was the first to see me, quickly alerting the others to my presence. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Jack," North said. "We want you to know that we are very sorry, we are supposed to be guardians, but we weren't there for you, we have failed you." I looked away.

"It's okay," I said, trying to brush it off.

"No Jack, it's not okay. When you needed us most we weren't there for you, and even though we will never be able to make it up to you, we want to try."

"What," I started to say, but they bombarded me with gifts and apologies, and soon Tooth and her fairies were crying. I was feeling overwhelmed, North kept saying something about family, Bunnymund was obviously feeling really guilty about what he said earlier, and Sandy kept putting a picture of a snowflake and a heart above his head.

Finally I heard Tooth say, "All those years of being alone, we should have been there for you." I was so touched, by their actions that I did what I have never done in front of anyone but MiM and Wind. I cried.

After that everyone stopped they immediately came to me and asked if I was okay. "I am wonderful," I said, because I knew, even if all the children forgot me, the Guardians, my new family, would always be there for me.


	2. Magenta

"Yes!" Jack whispered. His prank was finally complete. Bunnymund would come through the hole, slide on his ice, through the meadow, down the hill and kersplat right into his own dye lakes, the kids will surely enjoy a furry living Easter egg right? "This is gonna be so cool!"

(Line break, blah blah blah, my stupid computer...)

Bunnymund sighed as he popped out of his hole just inches away from a trail of ice. This was Jack's third prank this week and it was starting to get the Pooka's nerves. "Is the larrikin skin's this to be cute?" He muttered to himself. "He's actin' like an ankle-bitah who just realized he got feet." Bunnymund's eyes suddenly sparked with a look that hadn't been on his face in centuries.

(Line break again... *throws computer against a wall then continues writing story*)

Jack flinched as the light suddenly went away. It took him a second to realize that someone had put a bucket over his head. "Hey, whatcha doin' Roo?" He asked casually before being suddenly thrown over the shoulders of a very strong and very furry Pooka.

"Hang on, mate," was all that was said before he was carried swiftly through the Warren.

"Wha-where are we going?" Jack said but his question was in vain for it was obvious that Bunny wanted to keep it a secret.

He didn't have anymore time for questions, as he was suddenly tossed into the air. The winter spirit was about to call Wind to his aid when he remembered that his staff was still propped up against a tree near his hiding spot. "Damn," was the only word he could utter before he landed in something sticky.

When Jack was finally able to pull himself out of the pool he was furious. But when he saw Bunnymund rolling around on the ground laughing his fluffy tail off, Jack couldn't help but do what any Guardian of Fun would do; he laughed. Pretty soon he had joined Aster on the ground as the two comrades literally rolled with laughter. As Jack wiped the tears from his eyes he congratulated the furry guardian on his prank. "So uh, when will this wash out?" Bunny looked at the now magenta sprite with a look that made Jack inwardly groan.

"Oh, sometime in the next few months. Maybe. If you're lucky."

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU FUZZBALL! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THE KING OF PRANKS! YOULL BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH ME!" Jack yelled as he started chasing Aster through his own Warren.

"I'll take my chances larrikin."

Suddenly this harmless prank is a lot more funny, to everyone but a certain magenta Jack Frost.


	3. Thoughts and Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an add on to my first few chapters.

This is kind of an add-on to my first few chapters, so as always, hope you enjoy! :)

Sandy had finally agreed to let me come with him on his nightly trip and he had just finished sending his dreamsand to the last child. We flew on in silence watching over the sleeping children as they dreamt of unicorns, cars, trains, dolls, cookies, upcoming holidays, parties, and all the other things the innocent minds could think of. I had never known Sandy's job was so amazing. He did all this all by himself, unlike Tooth, and he did it every single night, unlike North and Bunny. For neither the first nor the last time that night I admired the work of the short little man.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sandy," I whispered to the silent guardian. He gave a small smile and shrugged. He then reached out to place a hand on my shoulder, but I flinched, surprised at the contact. He quickly brought his hand back and looked at me worriedly.

"Sorry," I muttered regretfully, and I was, I was so sorry that I hadn't responded the way any of the others would have, I was sorry that I would probably never get used to being with people who know and love me dearly, and I was especially sorry that I had hurt Sandy's feelings. I never meant to hurt him, heck he DIED for goodness sakes!

I just hurt people wherever I go. I just hurt people wherever I go, I don't deserve their love, their kindness, or their hospitality. I don't deserve the privilege to be called one of them, one of the Guardians.

Yet, when I look at them, I realize that I could never live without them either. If I ever learned anything from that movie that Jamie showed me, the one about the little girl who got a 'dog' that was actually an alien, it was that 'ohana' means family, and family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Which means that they will never abandon me, so I will NEVER abandon them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by two realizations. One is that I was now on the ground of a beautiful meadow. And two is that a snowball made of dreamsand had just come hurtling towards me from a certain companion of mine.

I grinned at him and made a snowball appear in my palm. "You don't want to challenge me in my own element Sandman, I'm going to beat you good!"

He wagged his fingers in a motion that clearly said 'nuh-uh' "Oh you're on!"

We fought and fought until neither of us could lift another finger. "Thanks Sandy, you're a good friend." He just smiled in reply, but I knew he was glad it had helped me, it's not like I could miss the worried looks that he and Bunny have been sending me lately, and to tell you the truth I am glad that the care.

"Can we do this again?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He was quick to respond with a nod and I smiled gratefully at him.

With the other guardians at my side, I know for sure that I will never again be alone.


	4. Happiness and Fear

(Jack's POV)

I can't believe it! I finally have believers! It may only be a couple hundred, not at all comparable to North's amount, but it's a start! I've gotten to know some of them too, there's a boy in Switzerland that's really fun to have snowball fights with, and a girl in the U.S. who showed me this thing called 'anime'. It's amazing, I can finally talk to people instead of looking over their shoulders at what they are reading or eavesdropping.

The other guardians have also been really nice and helpful. I've started living with North, though I try not to be a burden. He's super nice about it when I accidentally break things, which makes me feel even more guilty, but it's kind of a relief. Also, I've started making sculptures with him. He's been teaching me techniques and stuff, and it's fun to leave presents for my believers, even if they are temporary.

Tooth has showed me more of my memories too, little bits at a time though, 'so as not to overwhelm me'. Whatever that means.

Sandy now lets me go on his rounds with him too, which I love. I just feel so at peace, watching those children and knowing they sleep soundly and happily. It's an awesome feeling, knowing that you are protecting something so beautiful.

Bunny has been pretty nice too, he's even let me paint a few of his googies. They are actually really adorable, and it's funny watching him go all girly, going on and on about the colors he's been working on and stuff. It cracks me up on the inside, but I don't want to ruin the friendship we are finally developing, so I deal with it.

If you had told me 200, no, even 100 years ago that I would be happy, I would have laughed at you. I never thought that I would be happy, I thought that I was worthless, and that that was why I was left here, all alone, on this Earth. It's really been a shock. It's hard sometimes, I don't really know how to deal with all these spirits who suddenly care about me, but no matter how overwhelming it gets, it makes me happy.

I've actually started getting apologies too, this one little spring sprite broke down and cried after apologizing for not being there for me. Normally, all spirits are super excited when a new one is born, but apparently I became one during a busy time, and they didn't have the time to throw the usual festival to celebrate my joining them, so most of the spirits didn't know I existed until I became a guardian... but it's okay. They are here for me now. I've forgiven them.

As I've gotten more used to my powers, I've found that it's amazing being a winter spirit. Wind helps me fly, which is amazing. I can't even describe what it feels like to fly with words. It makes me feel free, like I can do anything. It calms me. It makes me feel happy. I love it.

The powers are definitely cool though too, no pun intended. I love using them to bring happiness to children. The joy on their faces when they see my snow is priceless. But my powers scare me sometimes. What do you think of when you think of Winter? You think of the cold, and you think of darkness, because of the shorter days. You think of snow, yes, but what about snowstorms? What about hypothermia? What about all the deaths caused by my powers?

'It's okay Jack, you've learned to control your powers better now,' they tell me. But that's really not true. I just have learned to control my powers long enough to reach Antarctica so I can let it loose. When I get really emotional, I can't control my powers at all... It's really scary. I have caused so many undeserving, innocent people to die... and it haunts me.

It's been easier, my newfound love for life after death is helping, but I still live in constant fear of the day when my control will slip. I'm terrified...

I don't know what I will do if that day ever comes... but I know I won't be able to live with myself, knowing that I wasn't strong enough. Knowing that I killed the people I've tried so hard to protect. Moon help me now...


End file.
